A sudden turn of events
by fuzzylumpkinNlove
Summary: A fairy from Inuyasha's past gives Kagome something she could never have.Now the group must learn to handle the problem before they can handle the challenge IK,MS
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I'm going to test my limits and write two fic in one day. I'm already breaking a sweat, but I've got to keep it up. Whoa this is hard work, but on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Okay, let's just leave it at that!!!  
  
A sudden turn of events  
  
Chapter 1: In which some things are better left unsaid while other things should be.  
  
They seem to have been walking for days non-stop even through that wasn't true because you can't walk non-stop, but this story isn't about that so on with it. Inuyasha and gang had finally came to a stop and were setting up camp when several of many more strange events occur: 1) Inuyasha tripped and accidentally groped Kagome's butt to get his footing 2) Kagome fell and landed in a compromising position with her legs straddling his hips and her face in his chest. 3) A so-called hidden spy topples out of the trees from the force of Inuyasha's fall. 4) Inuyasha sees the position their in and tries to get up, but only results in them flipping over with Inuyasha on top with Kagome still straddling them together. 5) Just to finish it off the spy tries to get up and gets tangle in some vines, so that she can't move. All this happened in a span of three minutes. Finally after being untangle from Kagome and many apologizes plus insults later they notice the little lady in the vines trying to wiggle her way out. Inuyasha pull out his sword as the stranger waited for her oncoming doom. *SLASH* She looked up and smile. "Thank you for saving me." She whisper. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in that tree." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome saw the girls discomfort and said the one thing that would make him calm down. "Inuyasha, SIT!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Hello my names Kagome, the hanyou on the ground is Inuyasha, the Kitsune is Shippou, the girl with the giant boomerang is Sang, and the guy reaching for her butt is Miroku." Said Kagome catching her breathe. "HENTAI" yelled Sango ten seconds later. While a monk landed on the ground beside his friend Inuyasha who was just getting up. "Yep that's right Kagome tell her your whole life story and while you're at it don't forget to tell her you.." He didn't get to finish cause just than Kagome yelled "Shut up Inuyasha or I'll "it" you." He quickly shut his mouth and droop his ears to add to the affect. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Keiko I used to work for the late Lord Inutashio until he died I used to take care of his children and if I'm not mistaken your one of the two he had." She said. Everyone gasped when she stood up. She had two pairs of transparent wings on her back. Her sliver hair touched her knees, her eye were as sliver as her hair, she wore a tube top looking thing with a skirt with splits almost to the top of the fabric and underneath shorts and to add to the look was carrying a European sword around. "Wow" everyone said with their SD (super deformed) faces on. "I'm a fairy/prixie and I was sent here to give Kagome something from Lord Inutashio's personal collection of items he entrusted in me." Said sighed when she noticed everyone still looking at her and decided to break them out of their trances. "Hey look everyone it's Shippou trying to steal your pack." Everyone turned around except Inuyasha who walked up to Keiko and said "So you use to take care of me?" "Not really I was more of Sesshomaru's nanny than yours, but from time to time I would take care of you." She answers. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his brother's name, but other than that he kept to himself ignoring the rest of what she had to say about him. "So hmmmm what do you have for Kagome." He said. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She answers. "Inuyasha come over here and bring Keiko with you will you?" Kagome Yelled "Whatever Wrench." He answers. After lunch they sat down to listen to what Inuyasha's home life was like. "I remember once he learned he could jump he would jump everywhere and hit his head on every little thing." Everyone laughed as she told the time Inuyasha threw mud down his pants and walked through the house to his mother's dismay and had made him clean it up by himself." Finally after everyone calmed down Kagome said "So what do you have to give me that Lord Inutashio's owns." The fairy reached down her shirt while Miroku leaned forward and fell flat on his face "Pervert." Sango and Kagome said in Unison. "It's not in there." She pulled out her sword and looked in the sheath, "Not there either." Finally she empty her shoes and came across what looked like a leaf shaped piece of chocolate. "Alright, now eat this." She said and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the chocolate funny and after awhile bit into it. "Yum, this is really good." Finally after she sallow she lied back and said it made me sleepy through and with that passed out.. A/N- Du, du, and dummmmmmmmm- What will happen to Kagome? Who knows I don't either and I wrote the story so I guess that's a problem, actually I do knows what's going to happen. But...In a sing-song voice* I'll never tell!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *hacking cough* ahem ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *deletes typos*hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha *mom comes in and gives me weird look I hiss and she calls animal control on me again* Well I've got to go someone knocking at my door. See ya!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: In which Kagome gets an unexp...

A/N-I have nothing to say except don't go see scary movie 3 it's soooo retarded I swear I fell asleep on the end. But that has nothing to do with Inuyasha so ignore that Author Note wasn't that a complete waste of space I swear I'm going to stop writing these things!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Never ever did. Never ever will. b  
  
Chapter 2: In which Kagome gets an unexpected surprise and the fairy takes her leave.  
  
Kagome woke up to yelling and sat up swiftly. "What in the seven hells did you do to her?" said a screaming hanyou. "I did what your father asked me to do Inu-chan, so calm down alright.", Yelled the upset fairy right back. Kagome rubbed her pounding head with one hand, while rubbing her stomach with the other, which actually made a quite funny site. "Kagome-sama may I ask what your doing.", Said Miroku. "My head hurts, gods it hurts." She answers to him with a sour look on her face. Inuyasha looked at her and said "What the hell happened you've been out for two and a half days dammit." "I just don't feel well Inuyasha please stop yelling I'm right here." She said in a whisper. They all turned to question Keiko, but all she said was "Take good care of her." and left. "Damn that fairy, just like her to run when things start to get bad.", Growled Inuyasha.  
~~~~~~~ One Week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They had started to track back to Kaede's hut for some well deserved rest when suddenly Kagome ran into the woods. Everyone glanced at each other to see if they knew and after awhile Inuyasha and the rest of the gang ran after her. They found Kagome sitting over a cliff wiping her mouth off from where she had just hurled. "Man, Kagome you smell different." Said Shippou "Thanks, now your starting to sound like Inuyasha, If I stink that bad tell him to let me go take a bath.", Responded Kagome. "No it's not a bad smell its more like a another smell on you.", Yelled Shippou. He ran up and sniffed her face, than her arms, and finally her tummy. "Come to mention it brat she does smell different." He answers sniffing the air as the wind blew. "Don't you usually go into heat around this time?" asked Shippou innocently. Everyone gasped even Inuyasha. "Well a yea, I guess I do." She answers shyly enough to show she was uncomfortable with Shippou's questioning. "Well that means one thing." Said Shippou all matter-a- factly.", It can't mean.." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was about to here. "Kagome's pregnant with." Shippou took another sniff and almost gravely said "Inuyasha's father's baby." Everyone gasped except Kagome who did what any expecting mother would do, she fainted. Inuyasha wasn't mad, no, mad didn't explain the rage he was feeling right now. His father got the woman he wanted, and he was DEAD. Yep that fairy had a fairly (That's cool Fairy-Fairly...never mind!) amount of explaining to do when he found her. Yet he didn't need to find her cause just than she magically popped up in the tree branch below Inuyasha's. He growled when he caught wind of her and before she could blink he had grabbed her and was now facing her with his hands fisting her so called collar Kimono is was wearing now. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?" he asked menacing enough to have Sesshomaru cowering away without a fight. "Your fathers bidding, he said get your human pregnant if you couldn't do it yourself. He needs a hire now so he can continue to rule the western lands since Sesshomaru doesn't seem to want to mate with anyone at all in this century." She answers "So my father decided to get Kagome pregnant. bullshit, why should I believe you." He looked at her suspiciously to show his untrustworthiness "Fine, it doesn't matter what you believe, we'll see the child is born won't we." She looked all huffy about it than snatched her sleeve from his hand. "So my father has Kagome puking her brains out just so he can have a hire. I think that's a hell of a lot of selfishness on his part." Said Inuyasha "Well I just came to make sure Kagome was alright so toddles." She said and left with a snap of her fingers again. Later that night Inuyasha told them what had happen and they all looked at poor Kagome who was surely in for 6 months of hell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha and group had decided to pay Sesshomaru a visit and were walking west when suddenly Kagome said "Lets play a game called duck duck goose." (I love that game even through I'm to old to play it ^_^) "No, we have to keep walking if we want to make it within three days." Said Inuyasha, he had been more careful around her because she had sat him like fifty times for trying to help her out of her sleeping bag. Pregnant women and their mood swings. Kagome got all big headed and said in a VERY angry voice "I said lets play Duck Duck Goose." Everyone sweat dropped and said "okay alright we'll play." She explains the rules and everyone sat in the circle. Kagome went first and tapped Shippou. After telling them they couldn't use their demon speed it was quite easy for her to escape. She hurriedly sat down in his place while Shippou Duck Duck Goose Miroku. After awhile they got up and started to head for Sesshomaru's castle again. Kagome after a while sat down looking rather tired of all the walking she had done, which wasn't a lot since Inuyasha had carried her like almost all the way. "Inu- chan, can we stop for a minute I'm tired." Everyone stopped since that was the first time Kagome had called Inuyasha Inu-chan and because Kagome had went in the woods to "do her business". Everyone looked at Inuyasha who was red in the face and was having a hard time breathing after a while when he notices everyone staring he turned around and "Feh" was the only word that came from his mouth. Kagome came back and all was well with the world until Inuyasha made a fatal mistake "Damn Kagome you're getting fat!", the instant he said that Kagome's fist slammed into his stomach and her hand hit him upside his head. "Inuyasha you never call a pregnant woman fat, EVER!" Miroku said has he watched Inuyasha get his ass beat by a pregnant woman. "Stop, oww! It, ouch! Hurts too much." This was pretty much Inuyasha's defense against Kagome the hazardous pregnant woman, who at this moment was taking a breather and yelling at Inuyasha, until she finally decided that he was in enough pain. She looked down to get a rock out her shoe when she realized she couldn't reach down because her tummy was in the way. "Oh my god, I am fatttt!" She said and broke down to cry her eyes out while the group of on- lookers started their own revenge on Inuyasha for his faults and other things that all of a sudden weren't right with the world.  
  
A/N-Alright I guess I will continue to write Author Notes. I mean it can't hurt that bad to just humor you with my insane thoughts oh yea guess what I am a vampire on this really cool website the address is: it's a really cool site so join oh yea join neopets too its also cool!!! I will try to publish a new chapter every week so see ya next. Hey why do they call long pauses pregnant silences that's so funny. 


	3. Chapter :In which Shippou finds somethin...

A/N- Hey I'm back with a new chapter to "A sudden turn of Events." For those reading words like love and lust I won't update that story for awhile so hold up and wait okay. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and decided that it's going to hilarious! I also have two Miroku/Kagome coupling stories you have to read. 1) "Lessons" By" horridporrid 2) "Chasing Methuselah" By: Sandra E. These stories are really good and they are written by excellent authors who both put a lot of effort into their writing and probably enjoy the many reviews they get because I know I DON'T GET ANY!! But for the few of you who did here are my thanks. Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't and won't simple isn't it ^_~ took many months of counseling for me to get that through my head. Sad but yes...  
  
Chapter 3: In which Shippou finds something and everyone finds out things about pregnant women...  
  
It was another quiet day in the warring states era and our beloved hanyou and group were walking. After the whole "I'm fat and I'm going to cry for hours because of it" episode they had decided to walk for the rest of the daylight hours that were left. After about two hours of walking they decided to make camp and walk the rest of the way to Sesshomaru's castle they would make it by midday anyways.  
  
Everyone was around the camp fire Kagome had decided to lay down and sleep and everyone else had decided to start dinner. Shippou went to get out the ramens when he pulled out a book entitled "What to expect when you're expecting." He grabbed the book and handed it to Miroku, "what does that say Miroku." He asked all innocently. Miroku read the title and open the book his eyes gilded over the pages than they bugged out and he than immediately put down the book and asked Shippou "Where did you get this book from?" Shippou pointed towards Kagome's pack. "Well that would explain Kagome's mood swings." He said in a exhausted voice. Everyone eyed him and he said should I read excerpts of the book for you, I'll just read the facts." "This should be interesting." Answered Sango laughing after awhile.  
  
"Hey listen to this one it said during the 1st trimester the pregnant females tend to have very temporal mood swings.", Said Sango laughing while passing the book to Miroku again since Inuyasha couldn't read. "This one said some pregnant women get horny around their change from their 1st trimester to the 2nd and for the rest of the pregnancy.." Everyone stopped laughing "Isn't Kagome changing from her 1st to her 2nd trimester you guys?" said Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I am. Why are you asking anyways?" said Kagome yawning while watching everyone jump. "Hey is that my book, where did you get that from?" she said eyeing everyone they all cringed and stooped away from her putting Shippou in front of them. He was so afraid that he did the only thing he could think of. "Kagome what does Horney mean?"  
  
After everyone had gotten off of the ground Kagome said, "Well horney means you always want to have intercourse with someone." She was getting redder by the minute. "What's Intercourse?" he asked. Sango took this one "Well it's when you, ah, want to mate with someone." She said "So Kagome are you going to want to mate with someone while you're pregnant?" he said. Everyone looked at Kagome as her face turned from pure horror to unmistakable laughter. "Shippou who told you that!" in-between her uncontrollable laughter. "Well Kagome it's in your book." Sango said innocently. "It said here some women, some women just grow to despise mankind until they have the baby and some aren't affected at all." She said. But just to tease she walked up to Inuyasha and sat in his lap saying "So Inu-baby how was I last night, I know I enjoy it." After Inuyasha's face and everyelses turned from embarrassment to enjoyment except Inuyasha's she got up and said "I was joking Inu-chan, but don't keep your eyes closed for long I might just see if I'm any good at anything other than shard detecting." She laughed and said "Sango want to take a bath?" Sango got up gave Inuyasha a pity look and left behind Kagome. Miroku leaned over and whisper in Inuyasha's ear "So how was she last night Inuyasha?" If you listen you would here a large thump in the distance.  
  
The next day wasn't really any different except one thing, Kagome had this uncontrollable desire to grab Inuyasha or Miroku and have them fuck her brains out. She ran to catch up with Sango so she could stop watching Inuyasha's butt. She had to run past him, but not before she did the unspeakable. Inuyasha froze; Kagome turned around and winked at him, than turned around to catch up with Sango again. "Why the hell did I just do that?" she thought than listened to Sango. Miroku turned around and looked at his friend. "Inuyasha why did you stop walking you're holding us up?" Miroku grouched "Kagome just groped me." He said in a squeaky voice than fainted.  
  
Sango heard something hit the ground and turned around. "INUYASHA!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "I guess I took him by surprise." Kagome said "So you meant to do it?" said Miroku. "Yea, but I mean it was more instinct than.oh no I'm getting horney like they said in the book!" she screamed. "You groped Inuyasha?!" Sango said hysterical that her best friend that she had consider a sister had just groped her other friend. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and put his head in her lap "Inuyasha baby are you still there can you talk to me please Inu-baby please." Kagome rocked back and forth with his head in her lap. For some reason she wanted to take one of those ears of his and lick it, but would you call it rape if he was just knocked-out? Just when she had made up her mind to do it Inuyasha came out of La-La Land. Seeing him open his eyes she said joyfully "You can fill in the hole for his grave it seems he wasn't dead after all!" He jumped up out of her lap and yelled "You guys were going to BURY ME!!" he yelled at them. "Yep afraid so sweet cheeks!" said Kagome and for the rest of the walk Inuyasha may sure Kagome was ahead of him at all times!  
  
They may good time and were at Sesshomaru's castle around midday. They were met at the gate by Sesshomaru himself and were walked into the library. "So father decided he wanted another human wretch to carry his children did he?" He said looking straight at Kagome, who in turn looked straight back. "And so what of it?" she said. Sesshomaru growled, but continue anyways. "What do you want of me little brother, do you want me to tell you why father did it because I only know as much as you told me." He said eyeing his brother and eyeing his companions. "No, I want somewhere to keep Kagome tell the baby is born, so that damn fairy doesn't come back." He growled and stared at Sesshomaru. "So I see you meant Keiko, yes, she is something isn't she huh?" Inuyasha just looked at his brother like he was crazy before continuing. "So can Kagome stand here with you?" he asked once again. "What do you mean with you, you can't leave me here with here with him?" Kagome pleaded with an earnest look on her face. "I wasn't going to leave you here alone Kagome I can't find shard without a shard detector can I, Stupid wretch, asking stupid question." He grumbled looking at Kagome seeing if she was going to sit him, when he did he saw Kagome running towards him and jumping on him in a hug. "I knew I could trust you not to leave me alone." She whispered wrapping her legs around his wrist straddling until she jumped off him to let him breathe. Ignoring her action and putting it as something pregnant women did he started talking again, "Of course she can stay, she is now the lady of the western land if what you say is true and she is indeed carrying our father's child." He nodded his head and waved to them all saying follow me to them they took a little tour of Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
They came to a large hallway and he pointed to one room and said "This is my room if I catch any of you in it I will personally bury you in the courtyard if there is anything left to buried." Everyone shuddered at the thought than noticing Sesshomaru waiting down the hall they ran to catch up. "This is the lady of the west's room or in other words Kagome's." He open the door and inside was what looked to be a home all in itself. "To the left you will see guest rooms, to your right is the door to my room open it and die." He hissed. "He only said that cause he sleep naked." Said Inuyasha "You use to too when you were a pup so shut-up." Sesshomaru said before going on. "I wish I was here back than." Kagome whisper to herself, than she quickly covered her mouth and followed Sesshomaru out the room. Only two people had heard what she had said though, Sesshomaru who gave her a strange look and Inuyasha who just shook his head sadly. "It must be another pregnant women thing." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
They went to dinner than after that they went to bed. Sesshomaru thought he was free of the pregnant perverted Kagome, when the door connecting his and Kagome's room opened. "Who is it?" he said knowing good and well who it was. "It's me fluffy boy, you gonna scoot over so I can get in there?" Kagome said. He just looked at her in the dark. 'Doesn't she know I don't have any clothes on' *beats away crazy fan girls* He thought to himself. She slip into the bed and scooted closer to him until they were practically spooning each other. "Kagome, could you leave just because your pregnant doesn't mean I can't kill you later." He said menacingly. "Sesshy baby, I was cold I'm quite sure you can keep me warm right?" she said and what she did next made Sesshomaru go stiff. She slowly kissed first his neck sucking on his pulse and nipping on it. He felt like growling, but knew that if he did that she would be encouraged to keep going. Wasn't this his father's woman who was kissing his neck. She wasn't mark he could have her. Wait! Was he exactly contemplating (ohhh? Big word 0o0) making this woman-child, human woman-child his mate. "Sesshy I forgot you slept naked." She said as she grabbed his length. "Do they come any bigger than you?" she said innocently enough. "That's it." He thought "If father won't take her or Inuyasha I will." That was the last thing he thought before he flipped her over and started ravishing her uncovered skin with kisses. A/N- Should I write a lemon for Sess/Kag or have Inuyasha join them or what?! I'm so happy I actually get reviews at all man I can't believe you guys care. Actually you probably don't so I'm going to stop while I'm ahead and just you know a...chill so R&R!!!! Oh yea I'm writing a two Christmas 1 shots one is called On the first day of Christmas. It's about Kagome buys everyone a gift in the warring states era, but can't afford one for Inuyasha so she comes up with a gift that's priceless. What mistletoe is  
That is from a challenge its where sesshy and Inuyasha find out that  
mistletoe can get you in hordes of trouble. No it's not incest okay you  
perverts. It has something to do with Kagome and some other female  
characters through. And I'm only posting one so pick it unless I get some  
free time between now and December 15. 


	4. In which Kagome

A/N- Hello everyone and welcome back to a new exciting chapter of the story a sudden turn of events. Hope you enjoy sorry about the long wait for an update I'm planning like three or four other stories. I'm getting rid of the Sesshoumaru and Rin pairing, she's going to be little in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: read first, second, third chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: In which Kagome gets intimate and gets caught!  
  
Sesshoumaru continued his ministration on Kagome's body until he heard what sounded as though a human's calm breathing as they slept.  
  
"What! She fell asleep! How can you fall asleep when your about to have sex, and with me no less!" (So true so very true ^__~)  
  
That didn't stop the fact that she was asleep though. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her back to the room and after that fell asleep until morning. "Stupid human!" was the last thing he thought before the sandman put him to sleep. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`the next morning~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
The first thing everyone heard that morning was the usual thing you hear every morning and that was........... "HENTAI!" yelled Sango "How did you get in my room!" Than there came a soundly slap followed by a pitter-patter of feet walking angrily down the hall. "Miroku you're going to get a concussion if they keep hitting you like that." Inuyasha said "you're starting to make me think you like pain.", But Miroku just lie on the ground where Sango had left him saying "What a woman."  
Kagome made a beeline for the dining hall and sat down next to Sango who looked at Kagome. "You move fast you know that." Kagome shook her head "I'm hungry what's to eat?" As soon as she said that a line of servants each carrying a tray walked in set the trays down in the center of the table, pour the drinks and lined the walls so if they were called no one would have to wait. Kagome clapped her hands together and said "Let's eat." They uncovered the trays and stared in awe at the food. Many foreign foods they thought of only in dreams lay before them and they dug in, but Kagome just sat there looking at the food. "Why aren't you eating anything, are you sick or something?" said Sango sounding worry. "No, I just don't want any of this stuff." She whispered. Miroku and Sango did an anime fall and got back up. "I'm going to go see what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are up to okay guys?" she said to them as if nothing had happened. When she got no respond she left and walked up the stairs. As she walked she looked at the pictures. They looked like they were Sesshoumaru's mother until she got to one that looked to be human. She stared at it until she came to the conclusion that this was Inuyasha's mother. "Their mother's are really beautiful." She said to no one in particular. "Yes, they are aren't they?" She turned around and found that Inuyasha was looking at the pictures and there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Inuyasha?" she said looking at him with interest. "You were looking for someone were you not?" he said and told her where Sesshoumaru was. "Breakfast is ready I can smell it I'll be in the dining hall if you for some strange reason you need me and left. "Weird." She thought as she went to go find the brother that Inuyasha so despised.  
Sesshoumaru was in the study thinking over a book he had just read when Kagome walked in. "Hey Sesshoumaru sorry about last night don't know what came over me." She said it with a tint of nervousness in her voice. "It's alright it doesn't matter now" Kagome looked at him "Come here let me make it up to you." She touched his stump of an arm and it started to tingle. When he looked down it was glowing blue and finally it stopped. He saw his arm claws and all had grown back. "Kagome I don't know if I should thank or test out my new arm. Kagome smile "Well let's see I like the first one." She pulled him into a tight hug and buried her face into his chest. 'Why does this feel so wrong?' she thought.  
Inuyasha was thinking of two things, food and Kagome. When wasn't he thinking of those two things. He walked into the dining hall to see Miroku on the floor while Sango was pointing a accusing finger at him. "I swear houshi, I could stand it when you touched my butt, but my chest is totally out of the question..you..you..." She turned around and left the dining hall, slamming the door after her while grumbling something about men and sex drives. "You don't learn do you Miroku?" Inuyasha helped him up and led him to a chair while grabbing some ice to put on his eye. "I think that if you my friend faced the same situation as I did you would probably have done the same thing." He had a goofy smile plastered on his face and happened to be looking in the general direction of where Sango had left. "You either got it bad for her or you have some weird pain fetish." Inuyasha said shaking his head "You're really sad, you know that." Than bopped Miroku upside his head to knock him out of his dazed state, "Really sad."  
  
Kagome sat in the garden when she heard a small voice calling her name. "Whoever it is I'm over here." She said and the voice answer "It is Rin Kagome-sama are you here?" Kagome stood up and waved her hand in the air so Rin could follow it to where she was. "Kagome-sama Fluffy-sama said that you were going to be Rin's new mother, is you?" She asked while looking at Kagome hopefully. "I might it all depends." Kagome answer truthfully. It did depend, did she want to stay here or did she want to leave. "Depends on what Kagome-sama Rin would like to know?" "Well Rin I don't know myself I really don't know."  
  
A/N- That chapter was exciting now remember read and review. I probably won't write another chapter tell you do I try to make my chapters at least 1000 words, but if you can give me some Ideas than I would love to hear from you. Bye-bye ^_~ 


	5. In which Kagome gets weird cravings and ...

A/N- Another installment to the story you all love.......or not. Another  
turn of events. I really am not into finishing true love and lust. Though  
it has a very original story line hasn't been used before. I am also  
looking to be someone's beta reader so if you review me about it we could  
set something up. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I wish I owned Inuyasha, but until Christmas I  
guess I don't..  
Chapter 4: In which Kagome gets weird food cravings and Inuyasha gets sick  
I had been one of those days where everything seems right, but something is  
bound to go wrong. "Inuyasha, Where are you? I need some help" Once again  
for the third time that day every male in the house tried to stay away from  
Kagome. In the third of her six months she was getting very fickle. She  
wouldn't want this, but she would want that. She wouldn't eat this, but she  
would die to have that, made you kind of worry about the girl. Sesshoumaru  
got most of what she wanted if it was in his reach, but if it wasn't, one  
of his servants would get it for him. Kagome would sit in bed eating,  
sleeping, talking to Sango, throwing things at Jaken, or one of her newly  
favorite activities, playing with Rin. Miroku had taken to staying in the  
kithen with the girls who worked there, but they hadn't taken to working in  
the kithen with him and finally at one of Sesshoumaru's speeches about  
molesting his workers to quit left them alone for his once again dearest  
Sango. Shippou had taken a liking to Kagome's new room and whenever he had  
the chance would sleep, eat, or play a game with her and Rin. Than there  
were the times when Shippou would leave Kagome A.K.A. his mother because of  
her costly mood swings, but other than that the time he spent with Kagome  
was pleasurable. Inuyasha was beginning to like Kagome more and more, so  
whenever she beacon he would come, but lately her demands were becoming  
more like orders that he didn't want to follow, like when she said she  
wanted some gummy worms from her time he had to make a four day journey  
from his brother's castle to the well and back just for the little bag of  
gummy worms Kagome wanted and by the time that he got back she didn't want  
them anymore. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but gummy worms aren't what I really  
wanted, I really want some potato chips." Was her excuse, so he had to go  
to her time and get the chips he wanted and yet again when he got back  
Kagome didn't want what he brought her so the cycle would start all over  
again. Sesshoumaru was feeling the pressure of being around pregnant women  
himself. He would sometimes walk into her room and find some of her weird  
craving food she loved so much to eat. Sometimes he would try some of it  
himself and liked it like those things Kagome called potato chips. He  
still got annoyed when he remembers that time Kagome tried to seduce him  
and feel asleep. "Pregnant women are very confusing." Was usually the last  
thing he said to himself before he went to sleep every night. Kagome  
herself was feeling horrible. Her back felt as if someone had drop boulders  
on it and the after effects were terrible. She tried to hide the pain, but  
sometimes while her and Sango talked about, well anything that came to mind  
actually she would feel the pain and tears would come out her eyes and  
maybe even a slight moan. On many of these occasions Sango would question  
her saying "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome would seldomly shake her head  
or she would dismiss Sango from her room so she could wait for the pain to  
pass. She never told anyone especially Inuyasha, because than he would want  
to watch over her night and day, than who would get the foods she wanted  
from her era fast enough. She still had half the gummy worms Inuyasha had  
gotten her last time in one of her dresser draws, but she only had one  
question. Last time Inuyasha went out she swore she had asked him to get  
some potato chips. Sango had taken to visiting Kagome whenever she could  
since Sesshoumaru would rarely let her out the room. Plus most of the time  
she was asleep so between that time and the time she awake, she got to see  
Kagome less and less. "What am I suppose to do in my free time?" she asked  
herself. "My lovely lady you could ask me to keep you company." Miroku  
responded and also squeezed her butt. "HENTAI" Sango yelled and bopped  
Miroku a good one upside his head. "Will you never learn?" she said talking  
to an unconscious Miroku. "I guess not." Giving him a kick for good  
measures walked off. Kagome had come out her room and was settled by the  
fireplace to get warm. Inuyasha came up behind her and handed her a  
surprisingly large bag full of candies, sweets, and other junk foods from  
her time. "Your mother said you might enjoy this so I won't have to come  
back every other day." He said looking for happiness, appreciation, or even  
sympathy. HE got all three when Kagome looked in the bag. "CANDY!!" she  
screamed, running to the bag knocking Inuyasha over rampaging through it  
and every now and than pulling a piece out or tossing a piece over her  
shoulder till finally she looked up and said to Inuyasha with sad eyes. "I  
never realized I had you trapezing around in my time just to get things I  
want. I'm sorry Inuyasha I really am." She said and started to cry. She got  
up and gave Inuyasha her biggest hug even. "I really truly am. I hope your  
not to mad, here have a piece of chocolate candy you'll love it." She said,  
but she forgot one thing... dogs aren't suppose to have chocolate.  
Later that night Inuyasha was seen rolling around on the ground holding his  
stomach and every now and than throwing up his guts, but there was Kagome  
right by his side with her motherly spirit patting him on the back  
apologizing only now and than and tying his hair up so it wouldn't get in  
his face or vomit and wiping off his face with a wet rag, because he was  
sweating bullets. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry please forgive me I forgot you  
couldn't have chocolate I'm so sorry." She said over and over. "Come on up  
to my room and I'll take care of you okay. She pulled him out of the family  
library and pulled him puking all the way to her room, which thank god  
wasn't that far, because it was three doors down. Kagome looked at Inuyasha  
whose golden eyes looked as though they were begging for attention and his  
ears were begging to be petted and fluffed back up from there spot flat on  
his skull. She turned away begging herself not to get mad and tried to clam  
herself down. After awhile Inuyasha stopped tossing his cookies, but still  
wasn't in the best condition. After being bathe Kagome allowed him to come  
to sleep with her and wrapped him up really tight in a blanket so that he  
could be comfortable. She set his head in her lap while she rocked him to  
sleep singing lullabies and such. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I really am." Were  
the last words that parted her lips before she fell into a peaceful  
slumber.  
A/N- You like had a little fluff at the end. I know that this storyline got  
very confusing in chapter 3 and 4 with her all over Sesshoumaru but this  
story is staying Kag/Inu pairing okay. I know I know I said I would update  
once a week, but I have like a million test and quizzes and pop- up quizzes  
and tons and tons of homework that has to get done so if you will bear with  
me. Oh yea the next chapter is like 50 words done so it should be out  
really soon okay so since you've done the reading get to the reviewing. 


End file.
